<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le Retour d'un Espada Disparu by Memepotter952504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020967">Le Retour d'un Espada Disparu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504'>Memepotter952504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il se passe quelque chose au Hueco Mundo et Ichigo Kurosaki est envoyé pour enquêter sur les lieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver quelqu'un de familier sur son chemin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le Retour d'un Espada Disparu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le vide… L'absence d'être… Le noir et le néant…</p><p>Tout n'était qu'obscurité autour de lui.</p><p>Un flash s'imposa à son esprit.</p><p>Un sourire… Un visage innocent… Deux mains qui cherchent à se toucher avant qu'une devienne poussière…</p><p>Une lueur verte cherche à percer l'obscurité.</p><p>Qu'est-ce que le cœur … ? Avait-il eu sa réponse ?</p><p>L'obscurité… Le néant… La logique…</p><p>Ce visage encore…</p><p>« Dis-moi, Femme, qu'est-ce que le cœur ? »</p><p>Pas de réponse…</p><p>Silence…</p><p>Absence…</p><p>Son sourire… Ses lèvres bougent … mais pas de son.</p><p>Ses mains pressées contre son cœur … Des larmes sur son visage … Pourquoi ?</p><p>Douleur…</p><p>Pourquoi de la douleur ? Pourquoi ai-je mal de la voir ainsi pleurer ?</p><p>Une étincelle…</p><p>« As-tu peur de moi, Femme ? »</p><p>« Je n'ai pas peur… Non, pas du tout. »</p><p>Une explosion.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Un Shinigami avec des cheveux oranges et un zanpakuto large rangé dans le dos arriva dans le Hueco Mundo et atterrit sur les sables du toit du monde des Hollows et observa les lieux autour de lui avant de sortir un SoulPager.</p><p>« Que devons-nous faire de lui, Dame Hallibel ? » demanda un adjuchas.</p><p>« Laissez-le, » fit la reine du Hueco Mundo.</p><p>« Mais… »</p><p>Une simple pression de son pouvoir fit taire le hollow.</p><p>« Tu ne connais pas ce Shinigami, » répliqua-t-elle. « Il s'agit d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Il a été plus d'une fois en combat à la fois contre nous et avec nous. Il nous a aidé face aux Quincy. Par ailleurs, il est ici à ma demande. »</p><p>« Hallibel ? »</p><p>« Modère ton tempérament Grimjow, » ordonna-t-elle directement. « Si tu la souhaites vraiment ta revanche, tu attendras qu'il finisse ce pourquoi il est là. »</p><p>« C'est à cause de l'anomalie dans le secteur 17, c'est ça ? » demanda celui qui était devenu le Tercera.</p><p>Il y avait en effet une anomalie qui avait commencé à se développer dans ce secteur et ne cessait d'évoluer. Au début, personne ne l'avait remarquée, trop occupé à se défendre contre les Quincy, ou par la suite à reconstruire. Mais depuis quelques temps, alors que cette chose étrange et sombre ne cessait de grandir et envahir les hauteurs du Hueco Mundo, Hallibel avait un pressentiment la concernant. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à déterminer s'il était bon ou mauvais.</p><p>« Oui, » répondit-elle sans même le regarder.</p><p>« Je t'avais dit que je pouvais m'en occuper. »</p><p>« Et moi, je t'ai dit non. C'est un phénomène trop étrange et je ne vois que les Shinigamis et leurs savants pour le comprendre. Par ailleurs, je ne voulais pas de ce Mayuri ou d'un quelconque shinigami qui pourrait nous tuer par simple principe que nous sommes des hollows. Ce Kurosaki est différent et n'attaque que s'il se sent menacé ou qu'il a quelque chose à défendre. »</p><p>Grimjow émit un grognement et s'éloigna.</p><p>« Avertis-moi quand il en aura fini alors, que je m'amuse un peu. »</p><p>« Comme tu voudras, » répliqua-t-elle calmement alors qu'elle observait le Shinigami s'éloigner du palais.</p><p>xXxXxXx</p><p>Ichigo, vingt-cinq ans, infirmier dans l'hôpital de son père et Shinigami suppléant pour le compte de la Soul Society, pénétrait dans le Hueco Mundo après avoir été réquisitionné par la douzième division. En temps normal, il aurait refusé de faire quoi que ce soit pour Mayuri Kurotsuchi qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas. Mais la situation semblait inquiéter Tia Hallibel au point de demander de l'aide aux Shinigamis. Personne ne voulait voir la possibilité d'un nouveau déséquilibre entre les mondes. Cela avait déjà été assez rudes avec l'attaque d'Ywatch. De ce fait, il avait accepté d'aller faire une petite inspection des lieux.</p><p>Il se laissait guider par son SoulPager et avançait sur les dunes de sable. Il jeta un regard de côté vers le palais de Las Noches quand il sentit un léger pic d'énergie mais ne réagit pas plus que cela. Il avait reconnu la pression spirituelle d'Hallibel et elle ne semblait pas du tout menaçante. Juste un peu oppressante et pas envers lui, il s'en doutait. Il fallait de toute façon plus que cela pour l'effrayer.</p><p>Il continua son chemin jusqu'à un secteur du Hueco Mundo où il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Et par étrange, il avait l'impression de voir quelque chose d'à la fois familier et différent. Cela ressemblait vaguement à ce qui était arrivé à Muramasa ou à Kusaka. Il ne savait pas trop. Ce n'était pas lui le génie savant fou. Il laissait ce rôle à Mayuri et Urahara. Un immense dôme d'un vert très sombre mangeait peu à peu l'espace autour de lui à mesure qu'il gagnait en taille.</p><p>N'ayant pas trop le choix pour déterminer la cause de ce phénomène, il pénétra dans la sphère.</p><p>Ce qu'il traversa lui était étrangement familier également, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il avait l'impression de sentir une pression spirituelle mais pourtant cela n'en était pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas sinistre. Juste… triste. Empreint de … désespoir ? A sa connaissance, juste un seul être l'avait fait sentir ainsi et il était disparu depuis si longtemps.</p><p>Il arriva à passer au travers de ce qui était une barrière et atterrit sur une plage de sable blanc en bordure d'un lac. Il y avait ça et là quelques arbres d'obsidienne qui pointaient leur branche vers le ciel. Mais en ce lieu, Ichigo ne pouvait voir la lune éternelle du Hueco Mundo. C'était comme s'il était dans une autre dimension.</p><p>Il examina les lieux de son regard marron. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le lac, les arbres et le sable. Pas la moindre pierre, même pas âme qui vive. Ou du moins, il ne pensait pas. Il avait du mal à ressentir les choses ici tellement les lieux étaient saturés en énergie spirituelle. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir sentir venir quelqu'un avant de recevoir un coup. C'était assez perturbant.</p><p>Il reporta son regard sur son SoulPager et fit exactement comme les scientifiques de la douzième division lui avaient expliqué. Il sortit de son kimono une pochette et commença à prendre consciencieusement des échantillons. Il parcourut les lieux.</p><p>« Qui es-tu, Shinigami ? » entendit-il soudain derrière lui.</p><p>Il se figea. Il connaissait cette voix. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Il se releva lentement et se retourna pour fixer des yeux d'un vert intense à la pupille verticale qui semblaient si tristes avec ces marques semblables à des larmes sur ce visage si pâle. Le corps était exactement comme il s'en souvenait. Grand, fin et partiellement couvert de cette fourrure noire. Ces ailes noires comme celles d'une chauve-souris et ces cornes sur sa tête.</p><p>Il sourit alors qu'il lui faisait face.</p><p>« C'est une surprise de te revoir vivant… Ulquiorra. »</p><p>Les pupilles s'étrécirent légèrement de surprise.</p><p>« Tu connais donc mon nom. »</p><p>« Oh oui… Et je ne connais pas que ton nom, » continua Ichigo en agitant la main. « Je connais aussi ton pouvoir, du moins dans une certaine mesure. Nous nous sommes affrontés par le passé. »</p><p>« Ton nom. »</p><p>« Ichigo Kurosaki. »</p><p>« Le Shinigami humain. »</p><p>« Tu te souviens de moi, » sourit le rouquin. « Mais je ne suis plus le même qu'il y a dix ans, Ulquiorra. J'ai grandi et j'ai beaucoup évolué. »</p><p>Le shinigami observa les alentours avec curiosité.</p><p>« Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il. « De ce qu'on m'a dit, Hallibel s'inquiète. »</p><p>« En quoi les inquiétudes d'un Espada concernent les shinigamis ? »</p><p>Les yeux verts affrontèrent le regard brun. Ichigo sourit encore et croisa les bras.</p><p>« Beaucoup de choses se sont passées en dix ans, Ulquiorra. Aizen a été vaincu, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, je les ai récupéré, la bataille contre les Quincy et la presque annihilation des mondes tels que nous les connaissons. » Il agita la main. « Hallibel et la Soul Society surveillent tout ce qui pourrait potentiellement aller à l'encontre de l'équilibre entre nos mondes. Et je suis là pour enquêter. Mais j'avoue qu'à part ta survie miraculeuse, je ne sais pas trop que dire cet endroit. Ça a l'air normal. »</p><p>Le shinigami tourna le dos pour s'approcher du lac.</p><p>« Si j'étais toi, je n'irai pas là-dedans, » avertit l'arrancar sans pour autant bouger.</p><p>Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Les choses avaient changés. Aizen battu, Hallibell, devenue probablement reine pour des raisons qui l'indifféraient, travaillait avec la Soul Society…. Une alliance contre-nature selon lui. Des hollows et des shinigamis travaillant main dans la main …</p><p>« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Ichigo en tournant son regard brun vers l'Espada.</p><p>Ulquiorra se dirigea vers un arbre et en cassa une branche d'obsidienne pour la balancer dans le lac. Elle flotta quelques secondes avant de commencer à couler. Mais ces quelques secondes suffirent au rouquin pour percevoir le phénomène. L'obsidienne se faisait peu à peu ronger par ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'eau.</p><p>« De l'acide, » comprit-il.</p><p>« Exactement. Il y en a quelques poches çà et là. »</p><p>« Je n'en avais jamais vu avant. C'est normal au Hueco Mundo ? »</p><p>Ulquiorra réfléchit quelques instants à une réponse alors qu'il ne quittait pas le shinigami du regard.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il simplement, la voix dénuée d'émotion. « Je n'ai jamais trouvé d'intérêt à me poser cette question. »</p><p>« Est-ce que tu sais alors pourquoi tu es toujours en vie ? » demanda alors Ichigo.</p><p>« En quoi cela t'intéresse ? »</p><p>« Ben … Cela fait dix ans, mec. On n'a pas fini notre combat parce que je ne voulais pas gagner ainsi. Et tu sembles être perturbé par ce que je viens de t'annoncer, du coup je me pose la question…. Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? »</p><p>« Ici. »</p><p>« Ah ! »</p><p>« Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ? »</p><p>« Je suis en mission pour Hallibel et la Soul Society. »</p><p>« Dans mon monde intérieur ? »</p><p>« … Attends … QUOI ?! »</p><p>Le rouquin l'observa, les yeux écarquillés.</p><p>« Ici est mon monde intérieur, là où j'entre en contact avec mon zanpakuto. »</p><p>« Wouah … Là, il va falloir que j'en parle à Urahara ! Cette putain d'anomalie dans le Hueco Mundo n'est autre que ton monde intérieur qui s'impose mais … PUTAIN DE MERDE ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! »</p><p>Ulquiorra observa le shinigami quelques instants, ne comprenant plus rien.</p><p>« Comment es-tu entré ? » demanda-t-il.</p><p>Ichigo expliqua donc toute la situation ainsi que ses observations. L'arrancar passa de surprise en surprise encore.</p><p>« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il au Shinigami. « Que comptes-tu faire ? »</p><p>« En informer Urahara. Peut-être passer par Las Noches aussi en parler avec Hallibell. Probablement en parler aussi à ma femme. Elle va être surprise en apprenant que tu as survécu… »</p><p>« Ta femme ? »</p><p>« Orihime. »</p><p>« Je vois. »</p><p>Ichigo soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Soudain, il sourit en entendant un bruit métallique familier.</p><p>« Veux-tu vraiment en venir jusque là, Ulquiorra ? » demanda-t-il. « Je n'ai pas de raison de me battre contre toi. Par ailleurs, je suis devenu bien plus fort qu'avant. »</p><p>« Ce ne sera que plus intéressant, Shinigami. »</p><p>Le rouquin observa l'arrancar quelques instants, estimant sa puissance. C'était difficile de le faire en cet endroit. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.</p><p>« Etais-tu plus fort qu'Hallibell ? Même dans ta dernière forme ? »</p><p>« Non. »</p><p>« Alors disons que l'on va attendre. Je ne veux pas t'écraser. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on ait un vrai combat mais il faudra que tu te remettes au niveau pour représenter un challenge pour moi, Ulquiorra. » Ichigo fixa le ciel verdâtre. « Et si on te sortait de là pour que tu t'entraînes avec Grimjow et Hallibell, hmmm ? »</p><p>« Grimjow est le Sexto. »</p><p>« Le Tercera, » corrigea le shinigami. « Je te l'ai dit. Beaucoup de choses ont changé en dix ans. Bon, à la prochaine. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour te sortir de là. »</p><p>Sur ces mots, il partit pour laisser l'Espada seul dans cet endroit mais pas pour longtemps. Il n'avait qu'une seule parole et voulait enfin terminer son combat après dix ans et une fin sur cette indécision.</p><p>Urahara trouva rapidement une solution. Enfin rapidement… Quand même quelques mois ! Et Orihime avait du soigner l'Espada pour l'aider à se remettre de … Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment compris. Mais le plus important à ses yeux était qu'il était sorti de cette étrange dimension qui, depuis son extraction, avait disparu.</p><p>Il s'approcha du dorénavant Sexto Espada et lui serra la main.</p><p>« Quand tu auras récupéré, » lui dit-il avec calme, un sourire amical sur les lèvres. « Tu sais où me trouver pour un combat. Frappe à ma porte et on se trouvera un endroit sympa pour enfin savoir qui de nous deux est le plus fort. »</p><p>Un rictus apparut sur le visage de l'Espada épuisé et ils se serrèrent la main. Puis le regard vert se posa sur Orihime. Cette dernière tendit la main et attrapa la main d'Ulquiorra avant de lui embrasser la joue.</p><p>« Je suis contente de te revoir vivante, Ulquiorra, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de s'éloigner. « On y va, Ichigo ? » fit-elle ensuite. « Il faut qu'on récupère Kazui chez Tatsuki sinon elle l'emmène en voyage ! »</p><p>« Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'elle partait ce soir … » Ils se dirigèrent vers un Garganta, prêts à partir. « Au revoir, Ulquiorra. A la prochaine fois. »</p><p>« Eh ! Ichigo ! » s'exclama Grimjow en arrivant, prêt à en découdre. « Grrrr ! Je vais me le faire ! »</p><p>« Il semblerait que ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui, » rit Hallibell avant de s'éloigner.</p><p>Elle s'arrêta et posa son regard bleu sur l'Espada perdu.</p><p>« Bon retour parmi nous, Ulquiorra. »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>